The Typhoon
by micchon
Summary: A summer typhoon hits Miyako's apartment, forcing her to move in with Yuno. With her own feelings for her best friend a mess, how will she cope? Told from both Miyako's and Yuno's perspective. Plenty of fluffy lemon content, though.


_prologue:_

Miyako's poorly built apartment finally got the better of itself last night; this summer typhoon that had gripped the entire town had caused the roof to just come crashing down. Thankfully, she was downstairs in Hiro's apartment, keeping shelter there with her Hidamarisou compatriots. It was only when they heard loud crashes when they'd realised that her apartment had been a victim of the typhoon. All of her belongings too. The new apartment she would get would be better of course; would she have to pay her old rate, or would it be changed?

Even though Miyako wasn't the best when it came to emotions, Yuno was more than happy to let her best friend stay at her apartment until Miyako's apartment was ready; who knows how long it was going to take though. The typhoon itself had to clear first, and then the landlady had to get off her behind and call people to do a rebuild.

In fact, Yuno felt her heart skip a beat. She saw Miyako pretty much every day at school and at Hidamarisou, but now Miyako was everywhere. They were now sharing the same roof. Meanwhile, Miyako was relieved and excited and happy too. Her best friend did something for her that really meant something to her. She certainly cared for Yuno a lot, and she couldn't stop thanking her when she told her of what she was willing to do, for her best friend.

_chapter one: august. 6. - sharing and caring (miyako)_

The typhoon was still hammering outside. My apartment had gone now. Right now, I just didn't want to think…no. I'm a guest. I can't behave like this. I'm being a child; I'm just so stupid. I just curled up into a ball on the futon Yuno-chi kindly laid out for me. I wouldn't be here tonight if it wasn't for her. I think I've thanked her more than a million times already; one more won't hurt.

"Yuno-chi…?" She wasn't asleep yet. I turned over to face her.

"I'm…I'm not asleep yet." I giggled at myself. She's such a little girl; just so naïve, she's such an angel.

"Yuno-chi, thank you for all of this."

I saw her facing me in her bed already. She was blushing slightly.

A short pause, then she smiled and said:

"You keep saying those things, Miya-chan! This is your home too! You're not a stranger!"

I looked down, not at shame. It wasn't shame at all. Or was it like I still felt like the guest. Oh yeah, tomorrow morning I'd wake up and go back to my room next door, life back to normal. Only it wasn't like that anymore. I live…here now.

"Hey, I have a good idea." Yuno-chi then said.

She got herself up from her bed, took her own sheets from her own bed and laid them next to me…Yuno-chi wanted to sleep next to me tonight. Had we ever done something like this before? Or maybe she wanted something off her chest? No, she's not that kind of girl. Never.

After about 10 minutes or so, Yuno-chi was no longer in her own bed; she was in a make-do 'futon' next to me. She didn't appear to be uncomfortable though; she was just fine. But even still, I was trying as hard as I could not to go red…..what now that's just crazy! Yuno-chi was…well, she was just Yuno-chi!

"You…don't like this, Miya-chan?" Yes, I like. I like. I had to admit that I was starting to unwind. I needed some kind of break now after what happened.

"I'm fine, I'm just fine, Yuno-chi."

"Because you know you can tell me anything…" Yuno-chi looked straight into my eyes and immediately grabbed my hand. What was this, some visual novel? Hey, what am I thinking? Yuno-chi wants to open up, then fine…

"Yuno-chi, I've lost my home, and you give me shelter in your own place…" Here comes a single tear.

"…and I still feel so rotten. I mean these pajamas are your big-size ones, for gods' sake, and they barely fit me! When the typhoon's gone, I'll get new clothes. And my own pair of pajamas. Don't think I'm not grateful or anything, far from it…" Yuno-chi just silenced me with a finger.

"This is your home now, Miya-chan. You're here because you mean so much to me. Ever since I moved in here, we've looked out for each other, right?" Her face was radiant as anything; I could just fall in love there and then. What was stopping me?

"Oh god, I'm sorry for being a little too open there…I'll just go to sleep now." Yuno-chi was getting embarrassed and red and wanted to forget this all.

"No, Yuno-chi! Don't turn away…" I didn't want her to just shrug this off, wake up in the morning and forget this happened. She turned back to face me.

"…I…do care for you a lot, Yuno-chi. And I'm so so grateful for you letting me stay until my own place is ready again. Hey, maybe the new place will be much cooler and I can let you stay there too! There'll be a fountain and pool and fridge full of fine food and a mini-bar and huge bed and everything!" Of course there wouldn't be; I was just thinking aloud…I didn't even want any of those things. Well, maybe the huge bed. Or the fine food.

Yuno-chi laughed. "…Oh, maybe."

And with that we said our goodnights and went to sleep. By which time we had somehow moved into one heavy futon. Her head nuzzled into my bosom, and her hand firmly clasped into mine, she was sound asleep and content.

I felt so hot under it all. But taking off these pajamas to cool me off would just be rude. So amidst the heat I just fell asleep next to my best friend. But what the hell were my real feelings here?

Chapter two:_ august. 12. – a bandaged storm (yuno)_

I was crying too. Collapsed myself on my bed and curled up holding one of my bears for dear life. I've never ever shouted like that to anyone since back home with mom and dad, when I was far littler and I got angry because I wanted some toy for Christmas and didn't get. Can't even remember what toy it was now. I could tell Miya-chan was suffering too. But why was I angry at her as well? It was all some kind of haze; I couldn't remember a single thing. I mean flashback 30 minutes now, it was like now was the eye of the storm.

"But you can't leave now, Miya-chan! They've only started the rebuild next door!" I remember telling her. The typhoon had gone now and yes, the rebuild was going on. I could hear every nail hammering and sawing and every stupid man and their boisterous laughing next door. I wanted them gone. But I still wanted Miya-chan here. But wait, she's the one threatening to leave already.

"I know that already! But I can't stay here! I'm imposing on you enough!" I felt hurt now. I was just paralysed, and let her talk. This wasn't true at all! Whatever made her think that?

"I'll try downstairs; see if I can convince Hiro or Sae to let me stay with them!" And with that, and carrying nothing, she was gone.

Back to now, I had gone to my bathroom now, to see if splashing water on my face helped. Of course it didn't. But then, I could hear bangs from outside my door. Not scary bangs and not hitting the door itself either. Was it all just part of the construction? Probably…I just let them continue…not like I had a choice. But then, the bangs started to get louder. And I heard Miya-chan swearing too! I got curious, so I went over to the front door, opened it, and saw Miya-chan was lying on the floor. She had been crying, plus her hand was seriously cut and bleeding! Hey wait, what happened to the metal balcony? Part of it had gotten bent and even one slate had made its way to the first floor. What was going on?

"Miya-chan? What happened? What happened to your hand?" I ran over to her.

"Oh, this? Ohhh, I'm alright, Yuno-chi….really…" She was sounding sleepy.

Within 30 seconds, I managed to get Hiro from downstairs to take a look at her. She was visibly shocked too. But the men working didn't help at all, staring at us on the balcony (get back to work already, instead of pointing and staring at us!), so we carried Miya-chan and placed her onto my bed.

"Yuno-san, do you have some bandages?" They were somewhere in the kitchen. I ran to get them, in a box by the washing machine. And in no time, Hiro had carefully bandaged up Miya-chan's hand. There were so many bandages on her hand in fact that it was like some kind of cast.

Miya-chan was still sleepy, but she hadn't stopped crying. As if she was blaming herself. Was all of this related to our argument?

"Let her rest, Yuno-san…she'll be fine come evening time. Tell you what, come downstairs to clear your head." Hiro said to me.

"Thank you, Hiro, for helping." I said to her. And I was grateful, but also so very confused. Sae had still vanished; Hiro saying that she had probably started one of her novels again. That meant she probably wouldn't be seen for days. We weren't concerned about her, though…she's just fine. But I was much more concerned about Miya-chan.

Hiro poured me some tea, which was as delicious as it always was. A new flavour, apparently, to help lose weight. I giggled a little, she looked puzzled, but the wise Hiro could obviously see right through me. She could tell what was wrong.

"Don't worry about Miyako, Yuno-san. She'll be just fine."

"Yeah, I know that, it's just…" Hiro was even more puzzled now. So I just told her.

"…well, it's probably something silly."

"Yuno-san, what's wrong?" Hiro's so nice.

"Well, me and her had had a fight. And we never fight. It was about her staying at mine until her room's ready. She was threatening to leave and everything." I opened up to her.

A pause. Then Hiro revealed:

"I remember one fight me and Sae had. It was something trivial and all; missing socks in the wash, I think. But we always patched things up though."

They fought? Could never ever picture the two of them arguing or fighting over…well…anything, really. I mean, Hiro and Sae are made for each other.

"And now…well it sounds weird, but seeing her bleeding hand and the damage on her metal balcony…" It all made sense now. Why would she do that?

"What I'm trying to say is if you truly love the person you like then you can't fight." Hiro then said.

"Ohh, Yuno-chi…Hiro!" Miya-chan was still a little sleepy, but at least she felt better.

"Oh, hehe, I guess I said some bad things and did something I shouldn't have, huh? I'm scarred!" Miya-chan sat herself up in my bed.

"Miya-chan, I just want to know why?"

"This?" Her bandaged hand (the bleeding had since stopped) felt like some kind of trophy to her now. "I just didn't want to burden you here anymore, but obviously I already am…"

"No, Miya-chan! You're wrong!" Why would Miya-chan ever think that?

"Maybe I should go..." Hiro swiftly left. Now it was just me and Miya-chan…alone again.

I felt now was the time to say it; even though she already knew it, I felt she needed to hear it again.

"Miya-chan, you're never ever _ever_ a burden to me! And I don't _ever_ want you to think like that! I don't even want you to leave!" Now I was getting a little upset at her, but it was too late. I just collapsed onto Miya-chan there and then.

She just put her other hand, the undamaged one, on my head, smiling.

"But I have to. Don't worry, I won't leave Hidamarisou, but I can't exactly make the builders stop. The landlady would surely kill me."

I sighed at myself; she was right. Stupid me. Stupid selfish me.

Chapter three:_ august. 15. - a second life (miyako)_

My trophy was still clinging onto me; didn't stop me from mu

ch around the place, though. I mean, doing everyday chores with Yuno-chi was fun. Every now and then, though, I was still feeling as low as those times when I lost my stuff in the typhoon. That was long gone, by the way. And school was coming soon. Plus I promised to Yuno-chi that I'd get myself some new clothes, which I did. My life was getting back to normal slowly and slowly.

Like a bolt of lightning had hit me or something and brought a whole new world to me.

Before was my cheap decrepit apartment that was already falling apart. I smiled and laughed with my best friend and the neighbours downstairs, but I really hated it all. I hated the apartment completely, and I just got angry at myself because they were all having a great time where I wasn't.

Maybe someone up there shone down on me when that typhoon came down and blew my apartment away. Bye-bye, piece of crap apartment!

But now I just couldn't be happier! While I lost nearly all of everything, I just got back up again with Yuno-chi. And now here I am, temporarily living with her until my new apartment is ready.

The only problem was this new and upcoming apartment of mine, which was almost complete.

And every time I saw her face, and every opportunity I could have to hold her and hug her, and with every mishap of mine, she just smiled. I was falling more and more in love with her. So I thought to ask the one person that could help.

"Yuno-san?" Sae asked. "You're saying you…like her?"

Sae had finished her novel now, so no more stress for her until the next one.

"Well, of course love is just love and it depends on who you like and…." Sae was blushing slightly.

"What, do you….?"

"What? No! Yuno is just Yuno to me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"Well, that was very impolite!"

"Oh no, I-I didn't mean…"

"No, I shouldn't be so mean, especially after what happened to your apartment." That was a kind thing to say; Sae's often the type to bark at me at the soonest opportunity.

"Tell you what, as I finished my novel, I'll bring Hiro to that karaoke bar to celebrate. She'll come for certain. You come along too. Just be sure to bring Yuno! You can confess to her then!"

"B-B-But I couldn't possibly come! I'm a terrible singer!", was all she could say when I brought it up to Yuno-chi.

"But they'd be there, plus it's just in one room…and besides, if you _are_ bad then I'll be as bad with you." I had actually forgotten how her karaoke voice was, to be honest.

"Hey, that's mean." She pouted. "But I'll come…"

Confess? I thought of all of those things in my head; those things that I wanted to do with Yuno-chi. It never ever occurred to me that they could be concrete. Yuno-chi as more than my best friend. A girlfriend. The kind of relationship Hiro and Sae have with each other. What would be the criteria? Would there be any to begin with? I love her, but is she willing to love me back?

Chapter four:_ august. 19. - the meaning of it all (yuno)_

Of course I wanted to come, but it just felt like some part of me was pinned. That's all I could describe it. Pinned by something and I just couldn't tell what had brought it about. Right now, I just felt like I didn't want to leave my apartment. I'm so so rude; I'm supposed to be coming along to this karaoke bar with Miya-chan and the others. But it wasn't like I was depressed or anything like that; I was more than happy. But here I am hiding. I should be the terrible one here.

"Oh, Yuno-san…" This was a rare sight; Yoshinoya-sensei in casual clothing. Was she off shopping or visiting family or relatives? Or getting ready for school more like. I ought to get some work done myself.

"Sensei…don't see you here…umm…often…"

"Ahhh, well, I figure I just go on a stroll; this is the time to be strolling in cosplay after all!" She's in cosplay?

"Where's Miyako-san?"

"Oh, she…umm…went to karaoke. I did mean to join her but…" Oh yeah. That.

"Then, why are you here?", Yoshinoya-sensei still smiling creepily.

She couldn't have put it better. As if she shattered that ice pick that was still on me. Being here made me the rude one. I ought to be there, having fun with my friends. And having fun with Miya-chan.

Thankfully, they hadn't arrived at the karaoke bar yet. They were still walking that fair stretch still. I just managed to run around in my room, gather some assorted items, put them in my bag and literally run after them. After letting me catch my breath, we got to walk to the bar as a group, and me and Miya-chan arm-to-arm. We had to have this kind of relationship now, I was sure of it, but I just didn't know how she felt.

Hiro and Sae sang beautifully, as they always did. I complimented them on that and Hiro went all red. Perhaps this was more incentive to sing some more, as Hiro couldn't stop. Despite Sae saying to her that she ought to ignore what those calorie counters say, Hiro was having none of it. It didn't really matter though; I just giggled, and Miya-chan just kept gazing into my eyes. I wanted to say something to her, something about I felt, but it was like the words wouldn't come out.

Some love ballad had finished that Hiro and Sae were dueting, then Sae suddenly had an idea:

"I'm just off to the bathroom, hey Hiro, why don't you go to the vending machine and pick something out? My treat."

Hiro looked up at Sae, saw some kind of look, then suddenly, me and Miya-chan were alone in this tiny little room. We both felt incredibly uncomfortable, I could think. Perhaps Miya-chan wanted to do some surprise thing; miraculously, her wound from a week ago had gone now. No more bandages or even a mark left on her hand. That was a strange day, though. As for me? Well that lump that was in my throat from seeing Miya-chan on the way to the karaoke bar and all afternoon hadn't disappeared. I could barely breathe; I only managed to sing about 2 songs and we were here for like an hour already.

This sucked. I wanted to stay, really I did. Those wise words from Yoshinoya-sensei meant I'd see Miya-chan again; otherwise I'd have made her and everyone else depressed and they'd get angry at me for not going. I just know that was the case.

"Yuno-chi? I know something's wrong…please talk to me…" I opened my eyes and saw complete beauty. A few tears were starting to come down; they were so obvious, Miya-chan could see them. She wiped them away with her hand.

"Oh god! Has something happened? You've hardly said anything since you've been here!" Miya-chan asked me. Oh, I want to tell you so badly…

I didn't want to talk to her. Instead I just collapsed into her arms, still crying.

"You know, Yuno-chi, problems won't be resolved if you don't talk." She put on her serious face. This was most uncommon; I must have hurt her or something. Alright, I suppose I should say.

"Oh, Miya-chan! We've been such wonderful friends, I don't ever want to leave you! Does that make me sound too clingy? It does, doesn't it? Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you! Like if I lose grip of your hands, I feel like I'll never see you again! God, that just makes me even more childish! But there's something else too!..." Might as well.

"No, Yuno-chi!" Miya-chan immediately stopped me.

I should have guessed. She doesn't love me back. And all of those times both at home and at school where we'd small talk and play fight and joke around and…I was a fool.

"…Yuno-chi, I'm just as scared as you are! And I don't know what to do! Because I like you a lot too, Yuno-chi! More than you think!" What? I was wrong?

"…and you put it so well too. And I don't mind clingy at all! In fact, I have to admit that's one part I love about you!"

I was so so wrong! She _does_ love me too! I just stayed there in her arms! She didn't mind me being in a complete mess! It was like we were one entity now.

"Miya-chan…I love you so much!" I confessed to her.

"…and I love you too…you big cry-baby!" I know she didn't mean that part about cry-baby. I knew I was. I still socked her one. But not before kissing her.

_epilogue:_

School was back, Miyako's new apartment was finished, and both Yuno and Miyako had turned into one happy pairing. Classmates at school were already nick-naming them mini-Hiro and mini-Sae, which they didn't mind. Being compared to them was no problem at all; the love they had for each other they couldn't describe to anyone else, so they didn't bother.

Yuno was happy to help Miyako carry a mini-fridge into her new apartment; this was something she wanted specifically. It was something she never got in the crummy old apartment, so Miyako figured now would be a good change. What _would_ be ideal would be if those builders knocked down the wall between her apartment and Yuno's; that way the two of them could see each other more often. That was just a pipe dream though, and besides, she didn't mind taking the stroll over to the apartment next door to her where her now-girlfriend lived.

Yuno and Miyako's new life had only just begun. Now to tell their families…


End file.
